


Here Together

by Gemology



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: Getting ready for a wedding isn't easy when your fiancé wants to get frisky.





	Here Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/gifts).



It was late in the seaside beach house. Steven had gone to bed, and the other gems vacated the home to give him some peace and privacy. Ruby and Sapphire retreated to the deck alone to continue planning for the wedding, and to discuss some unresolved matters.

Ruby was leaning over the banister, staring out at the ocean. Sapphire settled in beside her. "Before we formed Garnet, I had never thought to explore who I was outside of Blue Diamond's court." Sapphire began. "I had a job to perform, a task I was made for, and that was all my life revolved around. Nothing would ever change. I'd be the same forever. Forming Garnet showed me that I could choose my own path.  _You_  showed me I had options, that life isn't just one straight line, but a myriad of opportunities branching out into infinity." She waved a hand across the sky and the expanse of the beach below.

There was a pause, both gems lost in thought, until Sapphire continued, "Before you left, I told you you never know what's going on. That's actually what I love about you. You don't always know the consequences of your actions, but you keep going anyway. You didn't know the journey we would go on together when you saved me and we accidentally fused all those thousands of years ago. I knew what was going on then. I knew that I'd be poofed, but I'd survive. You didn't know that. How could you? But in that moment, I chose to run away from everything I knew, to run from the straightforward course and deviate from my destiny. Maybe it had never occured to me that I could, until you opened my eye."

Ruby sighed wistfully. "The things you said aren't the reason I left. I realized that without you, I was still just a ruby. I didn't know who  _I_  was. The only thing that made me unique from other rubies was that I was fused with a sapphire. But now I know that I like eating pizza and reading comic books and playing guitar. I never had the chance to learn about myself because I was always with you. I like- I love being with you, Sapphire, but if we don't know anything about ourselves as individuals, how can we know anything about each other?"

Sapphire placed her right hand on top of Ruby's left. "That was surprisingly insightful, Ruby." She leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek "Was that the only thing you thought about when you were away?"

The red gem turned as she sensed the kiss, bringing their lips together for several moments. When they finally parted, Ruby lifted Sapphire's hair so she could look her in the eye. "I thought about you a lot. Almost the whole time. I thought about the last few times we were unfused, how we didn't have any time to be together as just us. It felt like we  _needed_  to be Garnet, not just for ourselves, but because the other Crystal Gems needed us to be strong. Now that I know more about me, it makes me want to know more about you." Her cheeks darkened slightly and she turned away, as if embarrassed about something.

As Sapphire stared at Ruby, the only thing she could think of was how much she had missed her. She looked at the future ahead, and could glimpse many paths where the other gem had more intimate ideas in mind. "You know I can see all the things you want to do to me." she smiled mischievously, putting a hand to Ruby's chin and tilting her face so she was looking at her again. "And all the things you want me to do to you, too."

"S-Sapphire, that's not until after the wedding!" Ruby pulled away and buried her face in her hands.

Sapphire moved closer, placing her hands onto Ruby's chest and running her hands up and down her body. "You'd rather stay out here all night looking at Steven's wedding book and picking out decorations?"

Ruby tugged at the collar of her shirt, sweat already beginning to bead on her skin. "It's just that Steven would probably appreciate the help and-"

The blue gem had suddenly reached under Ruby's shirt, one hand coming to rest against each breast, massaging them lightly. She could feel her heating up under the gentle touch, and knew her persuasion was working. It wasn't that difficult to rile Ruby up, even without her future vision guiding her to the perfect places to touch.

"Sapphy…" Ruby breathed.

All too soon, Sapphire removed her hands, then took one of Ruby's in her own and started to lead her inside to the temple. "Come on, Ruby."

Reluctantly, she followed, leaving behind invitations and color palettes and bouquet choices. Ruby had to admit that being with Sapphire again was nice. She felt like a new gem after her time away, like she could make her own choices without always relying on Sapphire to steer the course of their lives. She could make her own discoveries and decisions, without consulting anyone. She had made the decision to ask Sapphire to marry her, and Sapphire had decided to agree. It was freeing, in a way, to have the ability to forge her own path. Almost like the last piece of Homeworld that had been holding her back, the part that told her she always needed to follow someone else's lead, had finally released her.

As she was lost in thought, Ruby barely noticed that the pair was surrounded by warm earth and pools of lava. They were in her own room.

Sapphire laid down, steam rising from her cool body where skin met stone. Ruby had always possessed strong emotions, and currently her desire for Sapphire was the emotion that was most in control. She cradled Sapphire's head in her hands as she laid on top of her, light moans escaping the both of them as their tongues danced together and lips grappled for purchase.

When at last they pulled apart, both panting, Ruby brushed aside Sapphire's bangs so she could look her in the eye. "Did somebody miss me while I was out on the range?" she grinned.

Sapphire playfully batted the hand, giggling as she did so. "If you being in my every thought counts as missing you, yes."

"I never stopped thinking about you either." Ruby admitted. "I'd like to show you just how much I longed for you while I was away, but you seem to be wearing too many clothes for me to properly give you the loving you deserve."

"I could say the same thing about you." Sapphire reached up to tug at the red gem's shirt. "But that can easily be rectified." She phased off her clothes, which prompted Ruby to do the same.

"I almost forgot how much I like looking at you." The gem on top drank in the beautiful sight of her lover. She leaned down to kiss Sapphire again, a hum of satisfaction rumbling in her chest as she felt arms wrap around her neck and legs wrap around her body. She peppered kisses along Sapphire's cheeks, neck, and shoulders, feeling the other gem rake her nails across her back as she drove her into a frenzy.

"Ruby, oh Ruby!" Sapphire breathed.

Ruby's palms traced the curves of her body, until one sly hand slipped between her legs to gently stroke her wet slit. Sapphire quivered beneath her, burying her face in Ruby's shoulder as her hips bucked towards the exploring hand. The shuddering body and fervent cries of the one she held so dear compelled Ruby's fingers to work even faster.

Sapphire could visualize a dozen ways in which Ruby could make her come, and the thought of all the possibilities fueled her arousal, bringing her to a swift orgasm. She clutched at the red gem tightly, throwing her head back as she cried out, engulfed in pure bliss. Ruby caressed her clit until Sapphire's cries turned into gasping breaths and her body relaxed.

She removed her soaking hand and adjusted herself so she was laying next to Sapphire. As she watched the beautiful blue gem come down from her climax, she casually licked her fingers clean. She'd forgotten how amazing it was to be with her longtime companion, and how much she loved to satisfy Sapphire.

"Ruby..." Sapphire exhaled. "You haven't come yet, have you?" She reached out a still shaky hand to brush against her arm.

"Not yet." Ruby took the offered hand in her own. "I wanted to take care of you first." She smiled warmly, kissing the hand that she held.

"Thank you. I guess I may have been overdue for some intimate time with you." Sapphire sighed contentedly. "Now, get over here so I can make sure you enjoy yourself." Sapphire gestured to her face.

Ruby required no further prompting, and was quick to straddle Sapphire. With a last look at her beloved, she lowered herself so her nearly dripping lips rested on her face. Sapphire placed a hand on either of Ruby's thighs, using her thumbs to pull apart her labia so she could lap up the delicious nectar.

Already her need was evident, as Ruby proceeded to rub herself all over Sapphire's face. Sapphire's hands reached up, running along the curves of the other gem's body, until they reached her breasts and began to knead the flesh there. Ruby's apparent eagerness encouraged her tongue to make quicker and broader strokes, interrupted only when she took part of the lips into her mouth and sucked until they were clean of Ruby's own fluids.

Sapphire's tongue danced around Ruby's clit, and she hummed with delight whenever she felt the other gem jerk above her. Just days prior she had been afraid she might never see Ruby again, and now that she had her, she wanted to savor every moment and draw out their time together. Her movements were deliberate, prolonging the inevitable until Ruby could no longer control herself.

"Saph- Sapphire, I'm- I'm-" Ruby rocked against her face, small mutters and grunts escaping her as she rode out her orgasm. Her hands pressed against the stone to try to ground herself as her body trembled. Sapphire continued her licking with gusto, helping Ruby to fully finish.

It wasn't until Ruby spoke that Sapphire finally relented. "Sapphire,  _please_." she gasped, unable to utter anything else until that glorious tongue and those gorgeous lips finally eased, allowing her to truly relax.

Ruby shifted so that she was laying next to Sapphire. One arm curled under her head, while the other was draped over her stomach. She was still fiercely protective of the blue gem, and pulled her in close. Sapphire, in turn, placed her hand over the one hugging her body, snuggling up against Ruby. Spooning was not something they could do as Garnet. Funny how fusing brought them closer together, and yet somehow further apart.

Ruby took a deep breath, inhaling Sapphire's intoxicating scent. There were so many things that were easy to forget when they were Garnet. The feeling of another's touch, the smell of another's skin, the sound of another's voice. Being together, separate but together, was a rarity that perchance they should indulge in more often.

"Sapphire?" Ruby placed a light kiss against her neck.

Sapphire shivered under the touch. "Yes, Ruby?"

"I love you. I don't ever want to leave again." she gave her hand a squeeze.

"I love you too. I didn't like you being away. Not knowing where you were or when you'd come back. If you ever have to leave, I'd rather go on the adventure with you." Sapphire sighed happily.

They laid together, thinking about how nice it was to have someone to hold onto after so long. It was, perhaps, the first time they had been together where the goal was to strengthen their personal relationship with each other as individuals, rather than as a means to return as a stronger fusion. For once, they didn't have to be together because they were told to, but because they wanted to. And their recent exploration of each other would undoubtedly lead to more promiscuous activities following the upcoming wedding.


End file.
